ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Magister Yellow
---- '''Magister Yellow' is a side character in ''Tech 10: Rebooted'''' and ''Tech 10: Star Spirit. History Pre-Series (Rebooted) Created over 10,000 years ago by the first Plumber Magistrate, Magister Yellow, along with Magisters Blue and Red, were made to help keep peace in the galaxy. After a few hundred years of service, the three synthetic Magisters were caught in a war between the Galvans and the newly-evolved Humans. Though most of the details of the war were lost to history, it is known that the Magisters sided with the humans, but were eventually defeated and placed in stasis. During Series (Rebooted Season 1) Having received word about Dethrouge's attack, Azmuth decided that the Plumbers would need more forces to combat this seemingly immortal enemy. Growing desperate enough to turn to ancient legend, he found several myths of immensely powerful synthetic warriors created to protect the universe. Following a trail of clues to the long-lost bunker where the Magisters had been placed in stasis, Azmuth was able to find and reactivate them; however, the Magisters had doubts about working with Galvan again. After quite a bit of arguing, Magister Blue eventually agreed to speak with Azmuth concerning their new roles. Magisters Yellow and Red waited for him to return. Magister Yellow made her first on-screen appearance in ''Absolute Knowledge'', where she and the other two synthetic Magisters visited the Archives of Oberon to research the history of the past 10,000 years they had spent in stasis. When the Archives were invaded by members of the Obsidian Death, they fought off the majority of the troops. In ''Hope Nevermore'', she and the other two synthetic Magisters were sent to track down Hope, the prototype synthetic for their designs. They eventually found her on Earth, where, having long since renamed herself Alpha, she was attempting to assassinate Tech, who posed a threat to those trying to prevent the approach of the Anti-Life Entity. After a brief fight, the three synthetic Magisters were taken out by Alpha, who herself was defeated by Tech as Blyte. Upon recovering, Magister Yellow placed Alpha's Data Crystal in stasis, and the three Magisters left to put the crystal into Plumber custody. In ''The Measure Of A Man: Part 1'', the three synthetic Magisters were sent to fight Dethrouge face-to-face; unfortunately for that plan, Dethrouge happened to be working with The Puppet Master, who had built a massive, near-indestructible mecha capable of destroying worlds for the two to pilot. To combat this, they fused into Omega and joined Tech in the fight he had already been putting up against them. In ''The Measure Of A Man: Part 2'', Omega was eventually defeated by The Puppet Master's machine and split apart into the three Magisters. While Blue and Red weren't suited for this kind of situation, Yellow, being built as a Combat Specialist, was able to actually damage the robot a small amount and temporarily incapacitate Dethrouge; upon Dethrouge recovering, however, the mecha was able to fire a massive attack, destroying the Magisters' bodies and leaving Tech alone to defeat it. Pre-Series (Star Spirit) At some point in the 25-year gap between Rebooted and Star Spirit, the three synthetic Magisters were upgraded into new forms using modern technology. Appearance Rebooted In Rebooted, Magister Yellow is a yellow humanoid synthetic lifeform, with a body created from symmetrical solid energy. Her body is split into various parts, held together by a plasma-like state of the aforementioned energy. Her head has an erratic mass of white energy similar to hair. Her eyes contain more obvious pupils than her counterparts, and her body has bolt-like patterns in an electric gold color. Her Data Crystal is on a diamond-shaped marking on her chest. She wears a prototype Plumber's badge for identification. Star Spirit In Star Spirit, Magister Yellow's body has been upgraded with modern technology, resulting in a much more cohesive, streamlined form. Her 'hair' and pupils are now an electric blue, and her Data Crystal is hidden underneath a protective chest plate. Abilities Magister Yellow's abilities include: * Electricity Generation ** Magister Yellow can generate and shoot impressive amount of electricity. * Grappling Spears ** Magister Yellow can generate Grappling Spears as her personal weapons, which are attached to a line of energy securing them to the arm she uses to throw them; she can extend or shorten these lines as needed. * Stasis Charge Generation ** Magister Yellow can generate a Static Charge that freezes its target in a stasis field until the charge wears off. The target may stay frozen anywhere from five to twenty minutes depending on multiple factors. * Enhanced Physical Abilities ** Magister Yellow is much more physically capable than many organic lifeforms, and far outclasses even her fellow synthetics in terms of raw power. * Body Generation ** Magister Yellow's intelligence is held in the Data Crystal on her chest. If her body is ever destroyed, she can simply generate a new one from the Data Crystal using a primitive Energy/Matter converter. * Fusion ** Magister Yellow can wirelessly link her Data Crystals with the Data Crystals of her fellow synthetics to create various fusions whose appearances, personalities, and abilities vary depending on the Data Crystals involved. The most notable of these fusions are Omega, a fusion of the three complete synthetics, and Gamma a fusion of the three complete synthetics and Alpha. Personality Magister Yellow is very brash and hyperactive, constantly itching for a fight. She has a very optimistic outlook, always approaching problems from a positive perspective. She's usually the one to suggest forming Omega and is more than willing to give up a tactical advantage for a power boost. This personality is ideal for the hit-and-run combat situations she was built for but can be very detrimental in more delicate situations. Trivia * Magister Yellow's original codename while in development was "Determination". * Magister Yellow was the final synthetic Magister created and was designed for quick-hitting special operations. * Though technically genderless, Magister Yellow was modeled as female. * As indicated by dialogue in Hope Nevermore, Magister Yellow has apparently been taken out at some point by a shot to the head. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Aliens in Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Artificial Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber Magisters Category:Earth-83